Forum:WYSIWYG (Rich Text Editor)
Bonjour, il faut encore votre aide avec traduire des messages... donc, c'est trop dûr, cette liste, mais il faut traduire tous les messages pour cela. Suivant vous trouvez les messages qu'il faut traduire. Merci pour votre aide, je sais que c'est trop beaucoup... mais si vous fates cela il sera meilleure que quand je les traduis. :) à bientôt ! Coridalement, Marc-Philipp (MtaÄ) Helper (Talk) 17 juillet 2009 à 06:21 (UTC) Vérification et addition: l'essentiel était déjà bien traduit, dans ceux déjà effectuer, la seule chose que j'ai changé c'est de mettre certain verbe à l'infinitif plutôt qu'à la seconde personne du pluriel pour aller avec le reste. J'ai traduit ce qui n'était pas encore fait. Il manque toujours un lien en français pour 'wysiwygTemplateMagicWordsLink'. --4me 18 juillet 2009 à 17:30 (UTC) WYSIWYG messages (custom) * 'wysiwygTemplates' => 'Templates', **'Modèles' * 'wysiwygMove' => 'Move', **'Déplacer' * 'wysiwygDlgImageRemoveTitle' => 'Remove this image', **'Supprimer cette image' * 'wysiwygDlgImageRemoveContent' => 'Are you sure you want to remove this image?', **'Êtes-vous sûr de vouloir supprimer cette image?' * 'wysiwygDlgVideoRemoveTitle' => 'Remove this video', **'Supprimer cette vidéo' * 'wysiwygDlgVideoRemoveContent' => 'Are you sure you want to remove this video?', **'Êtes-vous sûr de vouloir supprimer cette vidéo?' * 'wysiwygDlgSwitchToWikitext' => 'To edit this section please switch to WikiText view by clicking the \'View Wikitext\' button', **'Pour modifier cette section, veuillez passer en vue WikiTexte en cliquant sur le bouton \'View Wikitext\'' * 'wysiwygTemplateOther' => 'Other template / magic word', **'Autre modèle / mot magique' * 'wysiwygTemplateClickToEdit' => 'Click to edit this template or use drag&drop to move template', **'Cliquer pour modifier ce modèle ou utiliser la fonction glisser-déposer pour le déplacer' * 'wysiwygTemplateSearchFor' => 'Search for Template', **'Rechercher un modèle' * 'wysiwygTemplateInsert' => 'Insert', **'Insérer' * 'wysiwygTemplateBrowseFor' => 'Browse for Template', **'Parcourir les modèles' * 'wysiwygTemplateMostFrequenty' => 'Most Frequently Used', **'Les plus fréquemment utilisés' * 'wysiwygTemplateMagicWords' => 'Magic words', **'Mots magiques' * 'wysiwygTemplateMagicWordsLink' => 'http://help.wikia.com/wiki/Help:Magic_words', **'http://aide.wikia.com/wiki/Aide:Mots_magiques' * 'wysiwygTemplateChooseAnother' => 'choose another template', **'Choisir un autre modèle' * 'wysiwygTemplateView' => 'view template page (opens a new window)', **'Voir la page du modèle (Ouvre une nouvelle fenêtre)' * 'wysiwygTemplateEditorHint' => 'Change the values on the left and click to preview. When you\'re done making your edits, click to save', **'Changer les valeurs de gauche et cliquer pour prévisualiser. Lorsque vos modifications sont finies, cliquer pour publier' * 'wysiwygTemplateParameters' => 'Parameters', **'Paramètres' * 'wysiwygCommentClickToEdit' => 'Click to edit this comment or use drag&drop to move comment', **'Cliquer pour modifier ce commentaire ou utiliser glisser-déposer pour le déplacer' * 'wysiwygComment' => 'Comment', **'Commentaire' * 'wysiwygCommentRemove' => 'Remove', **'Supprimer' * 'wysiwygLinkInternal' => 'Internal link', **'Lien interne' * 'wysiwygLinkExternal' => 'External link', **'Lien externe' * 'wysiwygLinkArticleName' => 'Article name', **'Nom de l'article' * 'wysiwygLinkInternalText' => 'Link text (if different than Article name)', **'Texte du lien (si différent du nom de l'article)' * 'wysiwygLinkURL' => 'URL', **'URL' * 'wysiwygLinkExternalText' => 'Link text (if different than URL)', **'Texte du lien (si différent de l'URL)' * 'wysiwygLinkExternalNumbered' => 'create a numbered link', **'Créer une liste numérotée' * 'wysiwygToolbarH2' => 'Section Heading', **'Créer une section' * 'wysiwygToolbarH3' => 'Sub Heading', **'Créer une sous-section' * 'wysiwygToolbarPre' => 'Preformatted', **'Préformaté' * 'wysiwygToolbarNormal' => 'Remove Heading', **'Supprimer la section' * 'wysiwygToolbarSignature' => 'Add your signature', **'Ajouter votre signature' * 'wysiwygToolbarWidescreen' => 'Toggle widescreen', **'Basculer en mode plein écran'